


Infernal Machines

by ladygray99



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master used to love the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
>  **Prompt:** fucking machine prompted by von_gelmini

The Master had always been jealous of the TARDIS, so beautiful and completely loyal to her thief, providing him with everything he might want or need.

Now as the Doctor sat and quietly read one of his horrible human books the Master cursed the TARDIS, and the _thing_ she had provided to drive him mad by binding him on his knees and penetrating him again and again with no end in sight.

The Master screamed out as yet another orgasm ran through his overworked system and the Doctor made little cooing noises and stroked a panel of his infernal machine.


End file.
